The Wonderful Date
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: What would happen if Takahiro saw Usagi and Misaki on there anniversary date? What would he do? Guess you will have to read to find out. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE ENJOY. ALSO I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE!**

The Wonderful Date

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning; I woke up like I did every morning before seven so I could make Usagi-san his breakfast. Getting out of bed I looked over to see my handsome lover. It was only recently that I have been able to so 'I love you', with no 'I thinks' or 'maybes'. We both have truly been happier for it, today actually were going on our 5th Anniversary Date! I am really excited.

I get up, take a quick shower and throw on a nice long sleeve green sweater with a teddy bear in the middle. Of course this sweater is Usagi's favorite, mostly for the teddy bear dead center. I also threw on basic blue jeans. I quietly exit the room, really not wanting to wake up the sleeping Usagi. I head down the stairs, throw my apron on a prepare breakfast. I start some coffee so when the clock finally hit Seven the coffee was hot and ready to go. It was the way Usagi preferred it, Black with one spoonful of sugar.

Just then the sleeping King Usagi himself descended down the stairs scratching his head, walking straight into the kitchen. Usagi came up right behind me:

"Oy, Usagi-san I'm cooking! You can't just come up behind me it's dangerous!" I said trying not to drop anything.

"But I need my fill of Misaki" replied Usagi as he rested his head on my left shoulder.

"Go sit at the table Breakfast is ready" saying as I turned off the stove, while Usagi got two plates down.

Usagi sat quietly at the table as I set his plate in front of him and gave him his coffee. I sat at the other end of the table. We quietly ate, when were both finished I got up and did the dishes and Usagi once again came up behind me. "You know I adore that sweater you're wearing Misaki" he whispered into my ear, all I could do was blush. I finished doing the dishes and Usagi went upstairs to shower and get dressed for our Date today.

I sat quietly beside Suzuki-chan replacing the ribbon from a red ribbon to a purple one. It reminds me of Usagi-sans eyes. Man did I love that man's eyes, they always could see right through me. As I was drifting off in my own thoughts Usagi-san came down stairs noticing me changing Suzuki-chan's bow. Usagi smiled and sat beside me.

"Are you ready to go Misaki" Usagi quietly asked me as my heart skipped a beat from his voice.

"Yeah lets go" I reply finishing the bow, I turn and hug Usagi-san burring my head into his warm loving chest. "I love you Usagi-san, Happy Anniversary" all Usagi could do was smile and run his large fingers through my soft brown hair.

We both got up and headed for the door. Usagi locked the apartment door, are hands touched. Holding hands we got into the elevator and smiled at each other as the elevator doors closed and our wonderful date began.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wonderful Date

Chapter 2

We reached Usagi's car we broke hands as he opened the door for the passenger's side. I gently slide into the seat. Usagi closing the door behind me as I buckled my seatbelt, We drove to the place that Usagi-san and I cherish the most. The Amusement park, I have grown very fond of it, embracing Usagi's inner child. Actually I should say outer child. Usagi go in the car and buckled his seat belt for obvious reasons. It made me feel safer when we were buckled up.

Pull up to the Amusement park after a silent ride there, so many memories came back and some even made me blush.

"Thinking of the last time we were here are we?" Usagi asked as I froze and blushed.

"Shut up! Baka!" I yell at Usagi.

We get out of the car, when I notice Usagi smiling his special smile that is only for me. My heart skipped a beat; I slightly blushed as we both held each other's hands. I smiled as we headed into the park. The first thing we did was a roller coaster. Which now I know is not my thing; I was terrified the whole time. Usagi though was smiling and happy the whole time. He held my hand which made it a little more enjoyable for me. After riding a few more rides we got cotton candy. It was strawberry flavored to my surprised. I let Usagi have a few bites of my cotton candy which made him happy.

The sun was starting to set and we decided it's time for the Ferris wheel to finish off the amusement park, then go to a special dinner. Nothing could ruin this night. We got in our car unaware who got in behind us. We were so absorbed with each other we didn't care.

Little did I know the couple who got in behind us was actually Takahiro, and Manami and Mahiro. It was his first time at an amusement park. Usagi and I were snuggled up together in the car before them of course Mahiro was the one who noticed.  
"Isn't that Mi-chan!" Mahiro yelled not realizing how loud it was.

Both Manami and Takahiro looked in surprise and say Usagi and I.

"It is Misaki, and that's Usami. Why are they so close" Takahiro looking very puzzled.

His question was soon answered as Usagi kissed me, of course I kissed back. We kept kissing unaware of the shocked Takahiro as Manami distracted Mahiro. After are make out session we looked out at the skyline.

"Usagi-san this has been the best day ever." I say resting my head on his left shoulder as his left arm was around my waist.

"I love you, Misaki" Usagi whispered.

"I love you too Usagi-san" I answered back smiling.

Sadly our wonderful ride on the Ferris wheel ending and so did the happiness if only for a few moments. After we got off we walked hand in hand to an almost deserted part of the park. Unaware a furious Takahiro was walking behind us. Manami trying to stop him, however it was too late.

Suddenly someone pulled Usagi back and punched him in the face. Only after that we noticed it was Takahiro by him screaming in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Takahiro yells about ready to punch Usagi who is still standing. As Takahiro goes for the next punch I stand in front of Usagi, and I take the punch. Takahiro stood there surprised.

"Misaki I..I" Takahiro tried to get the words out. However Usagi acted on instincts and punched Takahiro in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you dare think you can touch MY Misaki" he glared at Takahiro then turned and examined my face. "Does it hurt Misaki, why did you step in front of me?" Usagi asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt again" I mumbled.

"YOUR Misaki!? Misaki does not belong to you!" Takahiro yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me away. "Misaki you are never to see this man again do you understand!?" I snatched my hand away, Takahiro looked back and I slapped him with all my might. *Slap* Usagi and Manami, along with Takahiro both looked stunned.

"Misaki!" Takahiro yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM 24 YEARS OLD NOT A CHILD! I LOVE USAGI-SAN AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM. AND I HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOU AND USAGI. I CHOSE USAGI-SAN" I screamed marching back to Usagi who grabbed my hand with a smile on his face. We walked away as Takahiro just stood there with nothing left to say.

_'Now for a nice dinner to get the night back on track'_


	3. Chapter 3

The Wonderful Date

Chapter 3

It was a silent ride in the car, on our way to dinner. In my opinion the mood was ruined, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go to dinner. My heart sank thinking that I might have ruined Nii-chan's and Usagi-sans friendship. All I could think of was apologizing to Usagi for ruining a 10 year friendship. Usagi saw the sadness on my face as he parallel parked in front of the restaurant.

"Misaki….whats wrong love?" Usagi said in that low voice that makes me shiver in excitement.

"It's nothing….it's just, I've ruined you and Nii-chan's 10 year friendship…I'm Sorry." I mumble getting tears in my eyes.

"Oh Misaki…you didn't ruin it, actually I should be the one apologizing I've ruined your relationship with your brother" Usagi said unbuckling his seatbelt embracing me in the passenger seat.

"You didn't ruin anything Usagi, Nii-chan ruined it, I thought he would support my decision…Plus we had to tell him sooner or later. Usagi – san why don't we skip the restaurant, and I'll make you something at home?" I said brightening my tone. I smile wiping the almost tears from my eyes.

Usagi smiled and nodded his head in agreement "I like that idea better lets go."

Usagi re-buckled his seat belt, and then drove out of the parking space. With this we were on our way back home. Not know that Takahiro had beat us there, pacing in front of the door angry, but more open to discussion.

"Sweetie stop pacing your scaring Mahiro" Manami spoke trying to get through to her angry husband.

"I can't, how could they not tell me!? I can't accept this! I can't accept them!" Takahiro yelling pacing back in forth.

Mahiro stared at the door , wiggling the door only proving the door was locked as Usagi had locked it. Messing around Mahiro looked under the rug, and behold a key was lying there.

"Daddy look what I found!" Mahiro smiled showing the golden key.

"Mahiro where did you find this?" Takahiro asked his anger fading towards his son.

"Under the rug" Mahiro pointed to the doormat and Takahiro smiled as he unlocked the door and let Manami and Mahiro in. Making sure to re-hide the key. Takahiro closed the door.

"Sweetie are you sure we should be in here. There not home yet" Manami asked trying to control a hyper Mahiro.

"It's okay they will be home soon and we will be waiting." Takahiro said siting on the couch.

"We'll be Waiting….."

Usagi and I made a quick stop at the grocery store, and bought a lot of groceries thinking Takahiro was at the apartment. Knowing Mahiro's curiosity we figured they found the spare key and were already inside waiting for us. Finishing our grocery shopping we loaded the car and went back to the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wonderful Date

Chapter 4

Reaching the apartment we unload the groceries from the car, and got in the elevator. Heading up we both knew what was in store, that Angry Nii-chan was already in the apartment and there was no escaping the discussion now. We walked down our hall holding hands just like we did when we left this morning.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this" Usagi asked as we walked down the hall.

"I am, as long as you won't let me go, or let him take me away" Misaki said worried.

"Never" Usagi – san said which made me so happy.

We stopped in front of the door and looked at each other before we entered the apartment. I turned the knob _'figures it already unlocked'_ I thought. Stepping inside Usagi and I walked straight to the kitchen with the groceries as Takahiro rose at our presence.

"Misaki.." Takahiro was cut short.

"Manami would you, and your family like to join us for dinner" I asked avoiding eye contact with Nii-chan, and trying to ignore him.

"That sounds Wonderful Misaki, we would" Manami nodded "Do you need any help to prepare dinner."

"No that's alright" I nodded unloading groceries.

Usagi cleared his throat "Takahiro, Manami, would you like some coffee" They both nodded yes. Usagi made coffee and pulled three heat resistant cups, pouring coffee into them. Usagi place the two cups in front of Manami and Takahiro. Usagi came back into the kitchen smiled at me as he grabbed his own cup and joined them in the living room. They both stared at what was written on the cup.

"Heat Resistant" Takahiro said out loud, "why is that written on the cup? Anybody can tell that is a heat resistant cup"

"Well I can't. I kept getting them mixed up and breaking them. So Misaki wrote I on all the cups so I would stop mixing them up" Usagi said sipping his coffee.

I interrupted their conversation announcing dinner.

"Dinners ready, Usagi-san help me set the table"

Usagi got up leaving his cup and helped me set the table. We put the plates down and I brought the food and arranged on the table.

Everybody sat down and that's when it went south….


	5. Chapter 5

The Wonderful Date

Chapter 5

It was silent..we all sat at the table eating. Usagi sat beside me, occasionally we glanced at each other. Takahiro took note of every time Usagi, and I meet eyes. During the middle of dinner Takahiro could take it no more.

"Misaki…I want you to move in with me" Takahiro stated coldly, as he set down his chopsticks. Manami tensed up her body, though Mahiro was totally oblivious to the situation.

"I Refuse." I reply continue to finish my meal.

"Misaki. It wasn't a question" Takahiro stared at me.

"Takahiro, I am 22 you have no authority anymore over me. I will be staying here." My anger building up with every word Takahiro manages to slip out of his mouth.

Out of anger Takahiro slams his hands on the table. Mahiro jumps scared, Manami jesters him to go into the Teddy Bear room. Mahiro excused himself and went into the Teddy bear room. Takahiro there he stood, in anger, gripping his hands on the small wooden table. Manami set her chopsticks down knowing that this wasn't going to end as well as she had hoped. I rose to collect the dishes. As I reached to grab the dish inform of Takahiro, he grabbed my hand.

"Let me go!" I try to pull back

"You're coming with me this will go on no longer!" Takahiro raising his voice. Manami was unaware what she could possibly do to interfere with her husband.

"Release him Takahiro, Immediately" Usagi growls slowly rising.

"I will not!" Takahiro pulls me. The dishes in my other hand slip and break. All my focus is shifted to breaking my hand free. Takahiro starts to tug me to the door. My effort failing. '_When did Takahiro become so strong' _I thought. Usagi was not pleased. Grabbing me by waist, Usagi pulls me out of Takahiro grasp. Putting both arms around my waist I turn to Usagi's chest. Trying to avoid conflict, Usagi glares at Takahiro not in the happiest of moods.

"You're Welcome has been worn out. Take your family and leave." Usagi Growls

"I'm not leaving without Misaki" Takahiro approaches Usagi, and I. Takahiro grabs my shoulder, Usagi at the moment punches Takahiro in the face.

"Do Not think your can lay a hand on him!" Usagi glares, Enraged by the situation. Takahiro still standing from the punch, his anger rising only to blind his judgment.

" Takahiro! Enough of this" Manami Grabs his shoulder. Takahiro surprised, ends up out of instinct punching Manami in the face. Screaming Takahiro realizes the mistake he has made and falls to his knees by his wife.

" Nii-chan! What did you do" Misaki rushes over to Manami's side, Usagi stands in utter shock that Takahiro would end up hitting his own wife.

"Sweetheart! I am so sorry. " Takahiro pleads as he tries to examine Manami's face.

"I'm Fine." Minami sits up lightly uncovering her face with a quickly forming a light black eye.

"Sweetheart, I..I…I didn't mean to-" Takahiro mumbles stumbling over his own words.

" I know you didn't mean it Takahiro. However this could have been avoided! You're little brother is HAPPY. I understand that you love him. But all you are doing is hurting him!" Manami replies in anger to the situation that she has been dragged into.

"Manami why don't you stay here tonight, we wouldn't want people to think Nii-chan hit you on purpose." I say in concern. "I'll get some ice for you" I get up and run to the kitchen putting ice in a Ziploc bag. Sealing it I wrap, and tape a paper towel around the ice bag.

"I agree you should stay here for the night we have an empty room that you all can use." Usagi said helping Manami to the couch. Takahiro on her other side, seeing his facial expression, you could tell that he felt horrible about what he has done.

"You have a spare room? The only room is Misaki's" Takahiro stated, very oblivious.

"I have never slept in that room, None of my personal belongings are in that room either." I Responded handing Manami the ice pack, making sure that she places on her face.

Takahiro was surprised by my response not understanding what I was talking about. I was about to reply, however Usagi beat me to the punch.

"Takahiro, Misaki shares a bed, and room with me. Since the day he came into my life we have shared a room. Snuggling, and doing lets just say explicit things everynight." Usagi said with a proud smirk on his face.

The reaction on Takahiro's face was absolutely priceless….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Manami, Takahiro, and Mahiro had gone up to bed awhile ago. I awoke around 1 am. Noticing my love was starting to get out of bed. I didn't want to be alone, no I didn't like to be alone. Usagi knew this, so he scooped me into his big arms wrapping me in a blanket. I sigh in relief and snuggle up to his strong, warm chest. Soon I found myself sitting on his lap resting tiredly. We were on the terrace of the big apartment. Usagi needed a smoke especially from the recent events. The familiar smell of Usagi and the cigarettes put me back to sleep. Usagi smiled feeling my breathing evening out after he had just lit his cigarette. Placing a kiss on my forehead and I finally gave in and now drifted peacefully to sleep.

Takahiro was uneasy through the night. Unable to get much sleep he soon going himself getting out of bed. Not realizing that he had awoken a concerned Manami from the shift in the bed. Takahiro made his way downstairs to get a little air. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he found Usagi outside smoking. Noticing a bundle on his shoulder. It looked to be brown hair. Finally Takahiro could make out that it was I, his precious little brother wrapped in a blanket and snuggled up to Usagi.

**Takahiro's POV**

I wanted to be mad. Seeing Usagi holding my dear little brother. I wanted to go grab him and carry him home. Though I had a feeling that I would not be allowed to do that, or that it would be wise. But then seeing Misaki so peaceful, I remembered when Misaki was young after our parents died. The nightmares that took place, that peaceful look he had when I slept with him to subside the night terrors. I decided that I would be angry in the morning, once Misaki was rested. I sat on the couch I want to quietly chat with Usagi on his way in from his smoke break. I wasn't angry at the relationship right now, though I was a little pissed that he was smoking with Misaki on his lap.

**Usagi's POV**

I sat on the terrace, holding my precious Misaki. Smoking my troubles away. Misaki was snuggled up to my chest. I love him with my heart, I enjoyed being selfish and having him all to myself. I was glad that Misaki was starting to be a little selfish to. He deserves to be spoiled, and that's what I planned on doing. I rubbed his back soothingly, on which I hear sigh of relief. Misaki was smaller than me, but he was all mine. I finished my cigarette and decided it was time to go back to bed. I felt tired, scooping Misaki in my arms I quietly open the terrace door

, sliding the door closed. I see Takahiro sitting on the couch and I stop in my tracks.

" Takahiro I didn't expect you to be up at this hour." I state holding a slumbering Misaki in my arms.

"I didn't expect you to be up either, enjoy your smoke?" Takahiro asks with bitterness lining his voice.

"Why yes I did, has my smoking upset you?" I ask thinking I already know the answer.

"Actually Yes it has, usually I don't mind it. However you exposed Misaki to it. Second hand smoking is worse than smoking the actual cigarette! You could've just smoked outside by yourself!" Takahiro raising his voice as he can quietly contain.

"Misaki can't sleep when left alone, you should know that. I also don't like leaving him out of my sight. Plus he apparently enjoys the smell it sent him right to sleep." I stated to Takahiro's surprise. Takahiro decided to drop the subject of smoking for the night.

"Takahiro I know you're not comfortable with is" as I finished that sentence I looks at a slumbering Misaki."but I love him...and one day, hopefully with your approval I want to Marry him" I mumble. Takahiro is shocked.

"Let's talk about it in the morning" Takahiro says over his shoulder as he walks but up to his room.

I carry Misaki back to our room and lay him down first. Then I lay beside him I wrap my arms around him before I pull him into my chest he moves slightly opening his eyes.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asks quietly.

"I'm right here, you should go back to sleep" I caress his cheek with my right hand.

"Mm. Okay...but when you're ready to ask me I'll always say I do." Misaki mumbles as snuggles into my chest "I love..." before he could finish Misaki fell quietly asleep. My eyes were wide with shock. A single happy tear rolled down my cheek. I was overflowing with happiness.

"Misaki I love you too." I quietly state as I drift to sleep holding Misaki against my chest and in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

The Wonderful Date

Chapter 7

I woke up at my usual time, snuggled up to Usagi's chest. Looking up I admire his face, and caress his cheek with my left hand. Having a feeling I wanted to try something new, I want to call him by his name.

"Akihiko.. time to wake up" I whisper quietly, nudging him gently.

"Mmm. Yes love " Akihiko states opening his perfect purple eyes. "Wait..what did you just call me?.."

"I called you by your name Akihiko...silly" I smile brightly and look into Akihiko eyes.

"I like it, do it from now on" he places a kiss on my forehead.

"Now come on get up, you can help me with preparing breakfast for everyone" I climb out of bed.

"My loves in a good mood, and going to give me a cooking lesson. This day isn't half bad" Akihiko smirks and joins me in the shower. Once clean and clothed we both head down stairs. With no sign of Takahiro, and the others we assume there still asleep. Akihiko starts the coffee, and I get the ingredients. Working perfectly together as usual. While I start the food with no green peppers, of course. Akihiko sets the table quietly, and put a spot for Suzuki-chan by him. I smirk at the gesture and finish up my cooking, I walk over and place the food on the table with perfect timing Takahiro and his family come down the stairs. Mahiro looks absolutely adorable, rubbing his eye with his little fist in cute pajamas. Everybody sits at the table with food on plates, and coffee in cups.

"Misaki did you cook this?" Manami asks a bit surprised by the food before her.

"Of course I did Nee-chan, Akihiko can't cook to save his life* I laugh lightly.

"Eh? Usami-san I always thought you were the chef" Manami stated.

"No that's not me, last time I set the kitchen on fire. Misaki almost killed me, he also gave me a rant that I should touch things that I don't know how to use" Akihiko states taking a bite of his food.

"That doesn't sound like Misaki" Takahiro said in between bites.

"Oh Nii-chan I believe you owe Akihiko and I an apology" I say finishing my breakfast.

"For what If I may be so bold?" Takahiro stated finishing his breakfast.

"For ruining our 5th anniversary yesterday, Takahiro." Akihiko says before he sips his coffee.

"5th ann...ni..versa...ary?" Takahiro barely manages to slip out of his mouth.

"Oh dear we're sorry, we didn't mean to intrude" Manami apologizes.

"It's fine Nee-chan it's more Nii-chan's fault than your. Akihiko you shouldn't expect an apology, well just do a redo later." I say collecting all the plates from the table. Takahiro sits shocked still hadn't said one word. Akihiko followed me to the kitchen, helping me wash all the dishes. Takahiro finally moves to the couch with Manami who is entertaining Mahiro. Takahiro watched as Akihiko held me from behind and help me scrub dishes. I laugh as we clean the dishes, and Takahiro's gaze softens. We finish cleaning and join everybody at the couch. Akihiko brings Suzuki-chan along and we sit on the opposite side of the couch. I snuggle up into Akihiko's chest, his arm around my waist.

Now time for the talk...

SORRY FOR THE WAIT. BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL DO A LITTLE AKIHIKO X MISAKI EASTER SPECIAL TOMORROW!


	8. Chapter 8

~Easter Special~

Akihiko's POV

I woke up surprised to see my love still sound asleep in bed with me. I couldn't help but stare, he was gorgeous and all mine. Though I could not understand why he was still in bed. Glancing at the clock I see it is the usual time that I wake up. However looking at his face I could see purple under his eyes and complete exhaustion in his body language. Realizing that Misaki had finals this week and was working hard with cleaning the house especially since that demon woman had been coming over trying to squeeze a manuscript out of me. I lay there still cuddling with my worn out Misaki. Deciding that he needs the day off to just relax. That's when it hit me the perfect idea to celebrate Easter! I silently and gently get out of bed, shower and dress before going downstairs. I start a pot of coffee and pick up the phone.

'_I have the perfect plan I rent out a spa just for the two of us!'_

Dialing the number I call and reserve an herbal spa for the day. Smiling at my brilliant idea I hang the phone up and grab a cup of coffee. I also go to the liberty of ordering breakfast for Misaki and I. When breakfasts arrives I promptly pay I set it out at the table and I go upstairs to wake my sleeping princess. Reaching the bed I gently nudge Misaki.

"Love time to get up" I whisper so as not to be too loud.

"Mmm….Akihiko? What time is it" Misaki asks in the most adorable sleepy voice.

"7:30 love" I reply helping my exhausted Misaki sit up.

"What!? I didn't do breakfast yet" My love replies, almost throwing himself out of bed.

"Shh…don't worry love I ordered a special breakfast for Easter." I quickly reassure him.

"Eh? Special Breakfast?" he asked rubbing his right eye with his right hand in a fist.

I guide Misaki down the stairs to the beautifully set table where are breakfasts awaits. I smile seeing his exhausted eyes light right up when he see the set up. Pushing in his chair when he sits down, I take my seat at the opposite end of the table.

"Love, after breakfast I have a relaxing Easter day planned. It's a little ways away, but it's perfect for today" I say sipping my black coffee.

"Relaxing you say. Sounds perfect already, I am worn out." Misaki say taking small bites of his food.

"We can leave whenever you're ready" I assure him as I finish my ever so delicious breakfast. Misaki nods and picks up the plates and takes them to the sink.

"Oh no you don't" I take the plates from him. "Go shower and get ready I'll clean-up for you. Today you are to relax which means no chores." Misaki blushes and nods too exhausted to protest he head upstairs to shower and change. Once done I lock up the apartment and we go down to the car. We both get in and buckle up, as I start our journey, I smile as I look over to see that Misaki has already fallen back to sleep. I ruffle his hair and resume driving. Soon we reach the spa and I gently wake up Misaki.

"Misaki were here" I say softly as he blinks awake.

"Where are we?" he asks so innocently.

"A spa, I rented it out just for us. For Easter" I say smiling.

"I thought I told you not to waste money.." he mumbles, to which I barely understand what he is saying.

"It's not a waste you need this, you look horrible.." he chuckles

"Gee…thanks" Misaki makes that pout face I can't resist. I lean over a place a gentle loving kiss on his lips. "Come on lets go inside, there expecting up." This day was absolutely perfect. At the spa we received facials, long massages (Which Misaki appreciated very much), a mud bath and even half an hour in the sauna. Once finished with our pampering with got in the car and returned home. Misaki looked so relaxed and refreshed. I could see that my idea was a great one since he looked better than before. We snuggle up on the couch and Misaki lays his head on my shoulder.

"Akihiko that was wonderful thank you, but you know what would make this the best Easter ever?" Misaki says quietly.

"What?" I ask in anticipation, having a feeling I know the answer was.

"Let's go upstairs and do what rabbit's do best" Misaki mumbles blushing.

I have a brief of shock than replaced with a smirk. I carry Misaki up bridal style and shut our bed room door..

HAPPY EASTER!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

All of us sat in the living room. Akihiko and I snuggled together fondly while Takahiro and Manami sit our opposite. Mahiro is somewhere playing with whatever he can get his tiny little hands on. Which is adorable in it's own way, I pray though he won't break anything or hurt himself. Anyway we sit in complete silence which is quite uncomfortable. I would like to say the first word but my nerves get the better of me. In truth I'm really nervous of what Takahiro will say, what he will do when everything comes out. When the reality of how this started is in the air and we can't grasp it to hide it away again. My petite body is trembling in Akihiko's embrace, I know he can feel it and that he is concerned. Akihiko decides to end the unbearable silence and speak up.

"So Takahiro do you have anything you would like to say, ask?" Akihiko asks. I know he is nervous but he can mask his emotions to everyone so well, except me of course. I pride myself on always seeing behind his mask, as Akihiko can see behind mind.

"Why didn't you tell me about this" he gestures to both of us on the couch. "For five years?" Takahiro asks quietly, you can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Nii-chan you need to understand why we didn't tell you" I blurt out nervously looking down. Akihiko's hold on me tightens.

"Well I dont!" Takahiro getting frustrated he rises of the couch.

"That's why!" I raise my voice slightly staying in my sitting position. "You overreact, you don't listen, look at Nee-chan's eye! All you've done is caused damage when you didn't mean to!" I catch my breath after my little rant.

"Misaki.." Takahiro gasp and sits back down by Manami quietly.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice" I mumble and hug myself. Akihiko cups my face and his eyes widen quite a bit.

" Love, you have a fever" Akihiko says sweetly. Takahiro's eyes widen not just at the news but the tone of Akihiko's voice. "It seems all the stress has made you ill again. Let's take you upstairs and then I'll call Nowaki alright?" Akihiko continues. All I could do is nod I can feel the effects now. I'm tired all over and very hot. Leaning into Akihiko he picks me up bridal style and turns to Takahiro and Manami.

" If you don't mind I would like to care for Misaki than we can talk, is that alright? " Akihiko ask quietly, he has a feeling that I have a headache which I do.

"Of course do you need any help?" Takahiro asks rising up once more off the couch.

"No it's alright I've taken care of Misaki before, though I'll call Nowaki and ask him to come over to check Misaki." Akihiko states slowly heading for the stairs case.

"Nowaki?" Takahiro asks following slowly behind.

"Nowaki is Hiroki's boyfriend" Akihiko says and nudges open his bedroom door with his foot lightly.

"Hiro-ok-ki's?" Takahiro stutters walking up the stairs behind Akihiko. Gazing in the room he sees something that melts his heart. Akihiko strips me slowly and puts soft teddy bear pajamas on my small body. Takahiro watches as he tucks me in to bed, kisses my forehead. Then he sees Akihiko go into the bathroom and come back with a bowl of cold water, and a wash cloth. Akihiko gently wets the rag and soothingly places it on my forehead.

"Love, I will return shortly I'm going to call Nowaki and talk to Takahiro. Sleep now I'll be back soon, okay?" Akihiko asks, I nod and slowly drift to sleep. Placing a sweet kiss on my lips Akihiko leaves, keeping the door half way open so he can keep ears on me. Takahiro stops Akihiko at the door.

"Usagi" Takahiro starts, "Downstairs" is all Akihiko says as he leaves and Takahiro follows glancing back quickly at my now slumbering figure.

AKIHIKO'S POV

Once I get downstairs I go straight for the phone. I quickly dial the familiar number. Hearing Nowaki pick up I waste no time talking.

"Nowaki, I need to come over whenever you can" I say into the phone.

"Has something happened" he asks as you can hear Hiroki screaming in the background.

"Yes, Misaki has fallen ill again with a fever and I don't want it to be bad like last time" I reply in a sad tone.

"of course I'll be over in an hour" Nowaki states then promptly hangs up. Putting the phone back I go over and sit down.

"Usagi what do mean bad like last time" Takahiro asks concerned.

"Well the last time Misaki fell ill it was for weeks. One day he though he felt better and collapsed down the stairs unconscious and scared me half to death." I say holding Suzuki - chan close.

"I accept it" Takahiro blurts out.

"Takahiro - " I start but Takahiro raises his hand to stop me.

" You two really love each other I can see it. Both of you can tell me all the details when Misaki is better " Takahiro states boldly. I nod in agreement, the rest can wait until my precious Misaki is better.

So you like?

I APOLOGIZE FOR LATE UPDATE, BUT I WENT OVERSEAS FOR AWHILE AND IT IS SO HARD TO FIND FREE, STRONG WIFI


	10. Chapter 10

SPECAIL THANKS TO Black Cat Le'Darkblood I ENJOY EVERY COMMENT YOU POST. ONE OF THE MOST DEDICATED FANS I HAVE HAD ON THIS STORY. PLEASE KEEP GIVING FEEDBACK. YOU AMAZING HUMAN BEING YOU!

Chapter 10

I slip in and out of sleep, hearing select words from downstairs between Akihiko and Nii-chan. I can only wonder lightly what they are saying. Closing my eyes that I didn't even realized that I had opened I sigh feeling the cool water from the cloth. I snuggle into myself knowing that Nowaki-san will arrive soon to check on me. I feel weak getting so ill from stress, though Nowaki says it is normal for people to get sick through stress. It gets worse apparently the more stressed you are. A perfect example of that would be the last incident. I was so sick and when I thought I was finally getting better I ended up collapsing down the stair case unconscious. Akihiko was so worried and lightly scolded me when I woke up the next day in the hospital. In truth he was more relieved that I wasn't badly hurt and I would be fine. Still worried, after I was released from the hospital Akihiko didn't let my feet touch the ground. Akihiko simply carried me everywhere for about another two weeks until Nowaki said I was fine and that I had made a full recovery. Though every now an than I would end up bed ridden again. However, Akihiko was a pro at taking care of me, probably with the help of Nowaki. I might have lightly contributed to his skills when I took care of him, though he rarely got sick at all. Taking deep breathes the water from the cloth drips down my face cooling my cheeks. About twenty minutes later Akihiko leads Nowaki in who turns on the bedside lamp. I can't help but groan from the sudden light, which does nothing for my increasing headache. Taking shallow breathes my body shakes from the sudden stress of the light. Akihiko slides behind me in bed and sits me up in his lap running his hand through my hair.

"Shhh Love, it's okay. Calm down the light won't be on long." Akihiko says lowly. I nod taking slightly deeper breaths. Unaware of Takahiro standing in the door with concern written all over his face. Nowaki does a full checkup and I can't stop shaking, finally I get relief from the pain of the light as it is switched off. Akihiko lays me gently back down, re-tucking me into the sheet.

"Love I will return shortly" he whispers as he kisses my cheek after changing the rag. All I can do is nod as I drift to sleep again, my fever taking over. Akihiko takes Nowaki out of the room leaving the door cracked half way open. Once all three are down the stairs Nowaki starts to talk.

"Misaki is really stressed out, the shaking from sudden light is concerning. However with plenty of water, soup, and rest he should be fine. Though this looks almost as bad as the last time so he needs to stay in bed for about a week or two, until he can walk properly. I doubt he will object since the fever and lack of sleep have drained his energy supply." Nowaki says continuing with "I'll be back next week to check on his progress and we will go from there" Akihiko thanks him and lets him out. Mahiro comes over and tugs at Takahiro pants. We both look down wanting to see what the little one wanted.

"Daddy will Mi-chan be a'right?" Mahiro says adorably. Takahiro it at a loss for words. Akihiko squats down to Mahiros height.

"Mi-chan will be just find, he is just very tired" Akihiko says very sweet. Mahiro smiles and nods. The sun has just set we all agree it is time for bed. Takahiro and his family go to the spare room and get ready for bed. Akihiko returns to our room, quickly he changes into pajamas and slides in the bed. Pulling me into his chest I snuggle in tiredly.

"I love you Misaki" Akihiko says quietly and kisses my forehead before tightening his hold around my small body.

"M' love you too" I slur as I drift to sleep In his arms against his chest.

PLEASE BE PATIENT I JUST STARTED COLLEGE SO I UPDATE WHEN I CAN. THOUGH I HAVE A FEELING THAT I WON'T BE SUPER SWAMPED. GIVE ME YOUR FEED BACK I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

It's been a few days since Nowaki did his check up, he won't be back till mid next week. So far I am slowly getting better with the help of Akihiko. Takahiro and his family haven't left the penthouse yet. Takahiro left to get clothing and such for everyone since Manami's black eye is still pretty bad. It also seem that Takahiro keeps trying to help Akihiko with me but Akihiko has told him if he wants to help is give space. Well it seems Takahiro did not particularly like that answer so he begun to do my chores that I can no longer complete. Manami has been a great help with cooking since I'm the only other chef. Mahiro has come in while Akihiko gets ready for the night and reads stories that he learned to me while I wait for Akihiko. All I can do is smile at his cuteness. Right now Mahiro has just finished a story and has gone back to their room to go to bed with his parents. Akihiko gets into bed with me after closing the door. Snuggling besides me he holds me gently and possessively. I'm not complaining I like it quite a lot.

"M'sorry Akihiko" I mumble weakly snuggling into his chest.

"Shh it's nothing to apologize for love. Just get better okay" He says running his hands through my hair.

"I feel a lot better" I say quietly.

"That's good, hopefully this time will be shorter since Christmas is coming. I want you to be healthly for the holidays I have a lot planned." Akihiko says as he places a light kiss on the top of my head.

"Oh, like what?" My curiosity is peaked.

"That's a secret my sweet" Akihiko chuckles at the pout that forms on my face. "That's my Misaki" He places a kisses on my lips lightly and I blush a pale pink.

"You spoil me Akihiko" I say snuggling back into his chest as he holds me close securely.

"Of course you deserve the world on a platter. Now sleep Love" Akihiko says rubbing circles on my back until I fall into a peaceful sleep. Hearing my breathing evening out Akihiko joins me in dreamland never loosening his hold around my waist.

-time skip-

Rays of sunshine break through the dark curtains. Unforgiving light gently lighting the spacious. Illuminating the child toys throughout the room showing how messy and chaotic the room seems to be. It's only seven am in the morning not even Akihiko is up this early. Takahiro had learn the hard way not to wake up Akihiko when he started throwing dangerous objects at his head. Takahiro opens the door, with no intention to wake Akihiko thank god for that. Opening the door quietly with no squeaking from the frame he gets a look at us in the bed. A smile makes apparent on his face as he looks to Akihiko possessively against his well-built chest. He can also see me snuggled into his arms looking at complete bliss. After a few moments he closes the door and goes to start coffee in the kitchen thinking good thoughts of both of us and his growing family. Around eight am Akihiko gently wakes up and notices his arms full. Looking down he smiles at myself curled into his chest. However I was spread out a bit in his arms. A huge smile adorns his face when he sees me spread out but one of my hands is intertwine with his. Feeling it's time for me to wake up since I shouldn't oversleep he wakes me up in my favorite way and he know it. Gently he starts placing kisses all over my face gently. Soon my big green eyes slowly blink open and Akihiko keeps placing kisses all over my face. Once awake I giggle at the sensation of the light kisses and Akihiko stops smiling and gives me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Good Morning Sweetheart" I says softly blinking up at him.

"Good Morning Love" Akihiko replies. "Did you sleep well my love?" he asks as he continues to hold me.

"Of course I did since I have you as my Teddy Bear" I say playfully giggling as he chuckles to my comment.

"Good" he says as he kisses my forehead "I'll be you're Teddy Bear now and forever." Akihiko slowly gets out of bed and scopes me up as we head to the bathroom. Setting me gently on the sink counter he starts a hot bath so we can get cleaned for the day. Filing the bath with bubbles it soon is full and the water is turned off. He strips out of his sweatpants and takes his big shirt off my small frame. Lifting me up I giggle as he lowers me into the tub. Not soon he gets in behind me and I lean on his chest.

"Mmmm feels s'nice" I mumble into the crock of his neck as I relax into the hot water.

"That's good it seems you're almost 100 percent again." Akihiko says rubbing soothing circles on my back and I give a hum of contentment in the water. Soon Akihiko starts to wash my hair and I his. After about twenty minutes were both clean Akihiko lifts me into his arms and carefully gets out of the slippery tub. Drying us both Akihiko were his usual fancy outfit. Dressing me in one of his big shirts and pj pants that had bears all over them. Carrying us downstairs he sits us on the couch and turns on the TV. Soon I smell breakfast cooking and see Manami and Takahiro busy at work. I snuggle into Akihiko's lap and his arms snake around my waist. Too comfortable to care I end up drifting back to sleep hearing Akihiko's typing on the laptop. My head in the crock of his neck my breathing evens out and Akihiko takes note that I have fallen asleep. Stopping his typing for a minute he grabs a blanket off the arm of the couch and wraps it around me. After that is done he continues to type which sooths me. Manami, Takahiro, and Mahiro eat breakfast, after Akihiko says were both not hungry at the moment. After they finish they all sit on the couch and watch the TV. Takahiro looks over to see me sound asleep in Akihiko's arms while he types. It seems that not even Takahiro knows what is going to happen next.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Christmas Special

MISAKI POV

I am baking cookies while having Christmas songs playing in the background. Akihiko had been gone all day long in meetings even though it's Christmas Eve. Takahiro has long since gone home after Manami's eye had fully healed and I had recovered from my sickness. Sighing I toss aside my sad feelings and I regain my holiday cheer I know that Akihiko will be home for lovely dinner I am doing. Singing along I continue making Gingerbread bears and then set them on the sprayed tray. After placing them on a tray I put them in the oven for 10 minutes. Cleaning up the mess that I created I started a new mess making a big nice dinner for Christmas Eve. Later I took the cookies out to cool and I put the Turkey in make some sides. Turning off the music and sit on the couch to I turn to Christmas movies. Hours fly by and soon the Turkey is taken out and Vegetables sides placed on the table. Resuming my position on the couch I gladly watch more Christmas movies. The table is all set up festively and simply too. From sitting I shift to laying with a blanket my head on Suzuki-chan. Rudolph, a classic. Not soon after the movie starts I end up falling asleep. As I drift off I have a pang of sadness in my heart the Akihiko hasn't returned like promised on Christmas Eve. Before giving in to the sleep I glance sadly at the Christmas tree with presents underneath the Christmas tree. Falling deeply asleep I relax beneath the thick blanket that I have wrapped around my slim frame.

I wake up and sit up slowly, exhaustion ever present in my face. Looking around everything just as I left it. The bright clock on the Stove top shines 11:30. He's late, tears run down my cheeks. A Promise to show up, and celebrate. I had everything planned out to eating dinner and cookies, watching a Christmas movies and snuggling. Then maybe I give him the Christmas gift for the bedroom that I bought. However it's ruined the food, the mood, Christmas. In thirty minutes it will be Christmas and I'll be alone once more. Trapped in my thoughts I had sat at the table tears flowing over my flustered cheeks. I didn't even hear the door open and gently shut. Not soon after I feel strong arms wrap around me pulling me gently off the chair but onto the floor in to their chest. Looking up sobbing I see Akihiko's worried face.

"Ssshhh…..I'm sorry that I was late. I'm here now shhhh" Akihiko whispers trying to comfort me.

"C-Chri-is-stm-mas" I get out between sobs in those strong arms tighten around my waist as I see comfort in his chest. Burying my head as deep as possible into his chest as I sob.

"Shhh its okay" Akihiko continues to whisper as he rubs soothing circles. Soon my tears stop and I am reduced to sniffling.

"Y-you misse-ed Chri-istma-as Ev-ve" I manage to get out in between sniffles as I slowly rub my red eyes.

"I know and I am sorry Love. I tried to get out of the meeting earlier and then there was traffic. I would have rather stayed the whole day with you." Akihiko says as he gently cups my faces with his big cool hands. Using his soft thumbs to wipe away my dried tear tracks. After that sweet moment he scoops me into his arms bridal style. Carrying me over to the tree he sits me on a pile of pillows that were placed for the intent of cuddling by the fire and tree. Sitting me on his lap I stay snuggle to his chest and trace my finger over his right side of his chest. I trace basic shapes as my ear rest on his heart beat.

"Do you hear my heart beat?" Akihiko asks as his arms are around my slim waist. Rubbing his hands soothing up and down my back and my sides also. I nod in response to his quiet question. "It beats only for you Misaki..It wants to say 'I Love You'" Akihiko whispers. "I Love you Misaki."

"I love you too you big rabbit" I say quietly as I stop tracing shapes and just snuggle into his chest.

"It's officially Chirstmas" Akihiko says as he glances at his wrist watch.

"Merry Christmas Akihiko" I say pulling away enough to look up into those purple eyes I adore.

"Merry Christmas Misaki" he replies kissing my forehead. "Before we go to sleep so we can celebrate fully tomorrow I have a gift I want to give now.

"Akihiko?" I ask kind of shyly.

"Shh, Misaki you are the light of my life and every day I thank whatever force that has brought you to me. You are everything my world my universe, my life. Without you I would never have found myself and what I could be. Takanashi Misaki, Will you Marry Me?" Akihiko ask with me still in his arms he pulls out a lovely gold ring with a dazzling Emerald in the middle and two purple stones. One on either side. I smile up at the love of my life. He said I was his everything well he is mine too.

"Yes"

Akihiko slips the ring on my finger and kisses me as we both lay down on the stack of pillows. Even with the newly installed fireplace on it was going to get hot in here very fast. Breaking apart we get one more sentence in before the room is filled with pleasurable sounds and touches.

"Merry Christmas Misaki"

"Merry Christmas Akihiko."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~Valentine's Day Special~

Since Christmas I have been full of excitement. Planning a wedding is a lot more work than I originally though especially since we are going to England for it. Japan has not yet legalized same sex marriage so we decided together that going to England seem like the best option. Only since Akihiko has dual citizenship with England so we are allow to get married there. Of course Akihiko has already made it clear that he will be paying for Takahiro and his family to come along with us on the Private jet that his family own. Sadly Usami-chichi wasn't that excited about learning our announcement and nether was Usami-aniki. Akihiko says they will both come around in time though he hasn't really been friends with them so I suppose he wouldn't care either way. Nii-chan was happy though he fainted but soon woke with happiness he started crying and everything. So the next day we all got onto the private jet and took off towards London England. I slept most of the time on the plane in Akihiko's arms. I seem to have exhausted myself from planning the wedding and all the love making that has been happening for what feels like days nonstop.

So here I sit in a gorgeous room in the church as I finish my white suit and a lovely blue tie to complement my green eyes and brown hair. Hearing the door open I turn around to my brother almost in tears.

"Oh Misaki you look very handsome. I can't believe that my beloved baby brother is getting married! In England no less! Are parents would be so proud of what happiness you have found" Takahiro states as he looks me over and then pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I feel him lift his arm to wipe his face probably wipe away the tears that were falling. Smiling I hug back feeling butterflies in my stomach from nervousness and anxiety.

"Thanks Nii-chan" I cherish the hug of my brother the man who gave up everything to raise me.

"Now let's go, it's time" He says practically dragging me out of the room. Smiling I comply and follow him with what seems to be warmth spreading through my chest. Standing by the door I wait for the cue of the music so that Takahiro can walk me down the aisle. Once the music starts the big stone doors open and Takahiro and I make our way down the aisle. Nervously I look up and my heart stops. Akihiko stands proud and handsome in his black suit with a purple tie that matches perfectly with his eyes. I can't pry my eyes away he gives me a small smile which sent my nerves out the window. The warmth continues to spread and I can't help but blush and smile at my soon to be Husband. Sooner than later I stand in front of Akihiko holding both of his hands. The Priest goes over everything however we each wrote each other vows. Akihiko starts.

"Misaki these past five years have been the best. You have become the sun of my universe and the light in my time of Darkness. I can't imagine a world or life without you and I Never want to. Though you say you hate me spending money on you I won't stop. You deserve the world on a silver platter and I intend to give it to you. I only hope I can make you as happy as you have made me and more." Akihiko said truthfully and I began to tear up at the heartfelt meaning in his words. Now it was my turn and I was a little nervous but I wouldn't dream of backing out now.

"Akihiko you make me extremely happy. You are like a big child with so many teddy bear and trainsets in our room. Though you can't cook and exhaust yourself with writing I couldn't ask for more. To me everything is perfect from your childlike wonder of eggs to your collection of toys. You make me feel special and loved. My first love and my last I only wish to stay by you forever if you'll have me" I said as the blush increased on my face. Looking up I see Akihiko staring at me in wonder and a smiles breaks out on his face. A stray tear slides down his cheek and I gently with my thumb wipe it away smiling up at him. Than the priest asked us our final question which we bond us together for life.

"Do you Usami Akihiko take Takanashi Misaki as your Husband? To have and to hold till death do you part?"

"I Do" Akihiko says

"Do you Takanashi Misaki take Usami Akihiko as your Husband, To have and to hold till death do you part?"

"I Do" I reply

"I now present Mr. and Mr. Usami Akihiko. You may now kiss your Husband." At those words Akihiko dips me and kisses me on the lips. Than proceeds to butterfly kiss my cheeks, forehead and nose. I can't help but giggle at the loving gesture. Akihiko grabs my hands and drags me down the aisle after thanking for priest and taking the legal documents from him. Takahiro and his family follow us out.

"Where are we going now Akihiko?" I ask my arm on his chest as his arm snakes around my waist.

"Why Paris France of course!" He says happily.

"Really!?" I ask in pure excitement. "What about Takahiro and the others?" I ask quickly.

"Well they will enjoy two weeks hear in England on vacation and we will return and go back with them." Akihiko says and I smile brightly. Before getting into a car with our luggage Takahiro hugs me and wishes me a good time. Hugging them I get into the passenger side of the car and Akihiko goes around into the driver seat. Soon we head on the road and after a few hours I gently fall asleep in the passenger seat from the excitement of the day. Akihiko looks over and smiles lovingly and pulls a blanket from the back quickly and gently covers me while keeping his eyes on the road.

~Time Skip~

Once we arrive in Paris Akihiko drives to a 5 star hotel not wishing to disturb me he quickly parks in Valet service and runs inside to check in and get the key. Not even five minutes later I wake up lightly as I feel myself being lifted into strong arms and chest.

"Mmm Akihiko" I mumble slightly as I snuggle into his chest and fall asleep. Akihiko looks down at me and smiles and tightens his grip on my small frame. When I next wake up I am in a beautiful white silk sheet bed. All around and on me are pure red rose petals. Rubbing my eyes I soon see that the bathroom is dimly lite by candle and the rose petals lead into their where I see a steaming bath. Continuing to look around I see more petals and candles all over. Gently getting out of bed I notice I am in white silk pajamas. Walking around I silently look for Akihiko. Once in the living room I notice nothing but windows and gasp at the few of the lights of Paris even more at the Eiffel Tower which seems to be a few blocks away. Standing in front of the window I place my hand on the window and stare in wonder. I gasp as suddenly strong arms wrap around my waist. Leaning back on the chest I sigh in content.

"It's Beautiful" I whisper in wonder not taking my eyes off of the tower.

"Not as Beautiful as you my love" Akihiko whispers in my ear and I shiver. Turning in his arms I feel him swop me up into his arms bridal style. "How about a bath to start our night Love?"

"Sounds perfect" after those words I soon found myself in a bath of roses with Akihiko. Soon we had fun the hot water, with moans and screams echoing off the thin bathroom walls. After we moved to the master bed and continued all over again until we could take no more.

"I love you Misaki, My Husband Happy Valentine's Day" Akihiko Whispers as he pulls me onto his chest to where I can hear his heartbeat. Before drifting to a peaceful sleep I reply to his setiemnt with the lights of Paris and Candles in the room.

"I love you Akihiko, My Husband Happy Valentine's Day"

I OWN NOTHING. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL. SO FOR THE LATE UPDATE I WILL ALSO HOPE TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES SOON AS WELL. ALSO GO SEE THE DEADPOOL MOVIES IT'S FANTASTIC!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The honeymoon was amazing, relaxing, and packed full of sex. I love Akihiko so much he has been everything I have ever wanted from life and I love and appreciate everything his has done for me and will do for me.

~Time Skip 3 Years~

The moon shines into the room you see a two men, one talk built big with gray hair latching on to a smaller male with a feminine body and medium length brown hair. Suddenly the cries of a babies are heard throughout the apartment. Slowly the bigger male wakes up. "My sweet Misaki" he whispers as he leans down to place a kiss on my forehead. Akihiko slips out of bed and enters what use to be my old room. Slowly he goes to the pink crib first and picks up the baby girl. "Akira my little girl" rocking her he goes to the blue crib and picks up the baby boy "Akito my strong boy". Rocking both of them he gently after they are back asleep, lowers them back into their perspective cribs. Sneaking out the room glancing back one more time. Smiling as he closes the door silently. Going back to the master bedroom Akihiko slips back into the bed and wraps his arms around my waist. Blinking awake drowsily.

"Akihiko" I yawn out.

"I didn't mean to wake you, the little ones woke up" He whispers to me.

"I love them, my precious children" I say as I turn into his chest in his embrace.

"I love them too, and I love that we got them." Akihiko says rubbing my back and running a hand through my hair.

"Were a family. Were parents" I say happily with sleep.

"We are and I love you My Husband, The Mother of my Children."

"I love you too My Husband, The Father of my Children."

THE END

SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT ENDING! I JUST FELT THAT THIS IS ALL THAT NEEDED TO BE SAID FOR A CLOSING TO THE STORY. MAYBE ONE DAY I'LL DO A SPINOFF BUT RIGHT NOW I AM HAPPY WHERE IT IS ENDING RIGHT NOW!


End file.
